


狼來了

by ven2_writes40hrsaday



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ven2_writes40hrsaday/pseuds/ven2_writes40hrsaday
Summary: Twosetviolin RPS無差向切勿上升真人Original video source: $60 Sacrilegious DIY Violin is a NIGHTMARE如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享，按讚或留言不準盜文。如有發現必會舉報。5 1
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	狼來了

**Author's Note:**

> 小時候有沒有聽過狼來了這個童話？
> 
> 同一個謊言能不能說兩次？

狼來了

Brett和Eddy看著自己買來的DIY小提琴，有一股衝動想去亞馬遜客服去投訴，並要求賠償60美金。這奇爛無比的小提琴簡直連1元美金都不值。

Eddy生氣地説：「Bro, I want my 60 dollars back.」

「沒有辦法，我們還要繼續弄下去，正在拍片呢，bro。」Brett無奈的嘆氣並繼續搶救這個幾乎是垃圾的小提琴。

兩人用盡所有家裏的膠帶把這把「小提琴」弄回原狀。

Eddy在拆開鋪滿塵埃的「弦線」，突然大叫一聲

「啊！」

Brett馬上停手，目無表情看著Eddy。不知道是否心虛，Eddy在0.1秒後接著說：「Just kidding⋯」

Brett只是冷笑，搖一搖頭，賴得再理他。

過了一陣子，他們嘗試把pegs用膠帶黏在「小提琴」上。

「你現在弄哪一隻peg? A或是E？」Eddy小聲地問坐在隔壁的搭檔，很快得到回覆。

「我正在弄A peg。」

隔了一秒，Brett小聲的叫了一聲。

「啊。」

Eddy嚇了一跳，以為Brett真的受傷，立刻轉頭看他，下一秒就反白眼，Brett根本沒有受傷，衝出口的是一句髒話和無奈而寵溺的微笑。

「Fuck.......」

Brett對著鏡頭大笑，可以捉弄朋友真的很爽。

(Editor san: 為什麼我要看著兩個幼稚鬼秀恩愛)

最後，那部「小提琴」已經是五馬分屍的狀態，他們拿著相機，一邊唱著Coffin dance，並拋進垃圾桶裏。

「Martele the like button. See you guys next time. 」

Brett說完這句後，Eddy走上前關掉相機的錄影功能。

Brett忍不住問：「現在做什麼好了？」

Eddy也沒有頭緒，沒有回答問題。此時Brett站了起來。

「對了。上一次我們不是在超市買了一些梨子回來，要不要吃？放在冰箱這麼久也不好吧。」

Eddy想想也挺好的，反正自己家鄉的梨子很好吃，自己也有點餓，不如吃一點水果可以健康些吧，馬上答應了Brett的回應。

Brett就走到廚房而對方就跟回覆工作伙伴的訊息。正當Eddy按下傳送鍵，突然，廚房發出金屬掉在地下的聲音和對方的聲音。

「啊！Fuck！」

Eddy馬上向著廚房一看，不是這麼幼稚嗎？都已經玩了一次，嫌時間太少嗎？

「你不要以為這樣可以騙到我，同一個謊言不能說兩次。」

隔了三十秒，整個房間依然鴉雀無聲。

「Brett？」

心裏的不安慢慢萌生，面子卻令他不能移動腳步。

「你可不可以過來一下，Eddy？」

「你這招騙不到我的。」Eddy馬上回應，但對方卻堅持説。

「你真的過來吧。」

Eddy無奈把手機放在桌上，走到廚房時仍念念有詞。

「不要開玩笑，你以為我又會上當嗎，你覺得自己的演技會進—

眼前看見的是切了一半的梨子，地下有一把染血的刀，他的左手手心有一條長長的血痕，沿著傷口滴落地下，移高視線是對方蒼白的臉和驚恐的眼神。

Eddy馬上帶Brett去醫院，醫生進行簡單消毒並縫了五針，保險起見也打了破傷風針，還命令Brett一段時間內左手盡量不要運動，更別說是練琴了。

Eddy帶Brett回家時，走到廚房就看到氧化變成黃色的梨子，他把梨子扔到垃圾桶，並處理地面上是已經乾涸的血漬。Brett坐在沙發上目無表情地看著Eddy。

等待他收拾所有東西，Eddy坐在Brett的隔壁。

兩個人默不作聲。

「你為什麼這麼不小心？」

「剛剛我手滑倒了，所以⋯⋯」

又是一陣沈默。

「很痛嗎？」

「一點點而已，休息一下會沒事的—

Brett沈默了幾秒才接著説。

「而且我覺得⋯⋯你比較痛。」

Brett上前撫摸著Eddy的臉頰，確實有點濕潤，仔細一看眼眶也是紅紅的。

Brett再問了一句：「真的不痛嗎？」

他轉開臉，聲音也沙啞了。

「真的不痛。」

換來的是Brett安慰的擁抱。

「剛剛是誰説同一個謊言不能說兩次？」

**Author's Note:**

> 在5月時寫的舊文和搬文，以前的版本違和感甚重，因此重寫結局。


End file.
